1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method configured to manage consumables used in an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a multifunction peripheral (MFP), and a copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for managing a consumable in a printing apparatus acquires from a printing apparatus toner-low information about a toner cartridge, predicts a time of toner exhaustion, and notifies a customer (a user of the printing apparatus) regarding a time to replenish the printing apparatus with a new toner cartridge or collect the consumed toner cartridge (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-305920).
Such a conventional method is not intended to replenish or collect a toner cartridge after toner exhaustion is detected but predicts toner exhaustion based on previously acquired toner-low information. Furthermore, such a conventional method sends the toner-low information to a service contractor who distributes a new toner and to an administrator of the printing apparatus. Thus, such a conventional method can reduce the possibility of shortage of a toner cartridge in a customer side.
The above method discussed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-305920 determines whether it is necessary to replenish or collect a toner cartridge based only on the toner-low information about the currently used toner cartridge. Furthermore, according to the above conventional method, the number of toner cartridge to be replaced is one.
However, in the case of a toner supply unit having a shape different from the shape of a conventional toner supply unit, if more than one toner container needs to be replaced according to a current toner remaining amount, the above conventional method may not always appropriately issue a notification to a replacement contractor.
More specifically, in managing the stock quantity of toner containers, if such toner exhaustion or toner-low status with respect to a plurality of toner containers is to be indicated by one toner-low notification, a new more effective method is necessary and desired that manages the toner container stock quantity to be adjusted based on one toner-low notification. Furthermore, there may be a case where the number of consumables (toner containers) in a stock may become very small in a shorter time than expected. Thus, it is necessary and desired to provide a method for requesting a replacement contractor (distributor) to replenish or distribute a consumable at an appropriate timing.